marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Arrest of Ulysses Klaue
The Arrest of Ulysses Klaue was the successful capture of the international fugitive and arms dealer Ulysses Klaue by the combined forces of the Black Panther, Nakia, Okoye, and the CIA in Busan, South Korea. Background When a certain robbery became public knowledge, Ulysses Klaue resurfaced back on Wakanda's radar, and due to the Vibranium used in the Battle of Sokovia traced back to him''Avengers: Age of Ultron, Shuri was given information that Klaue was going to Busan, South Korea to negotiate a deal for the vibranium artifact with an unknown American buyer.Black Panther'' Arrest Deal at the Jagalchi Market Casino and the Dora Milaje arrive]] Ulysses Klaue traveled to Busan to trade the Wakandan artifact with an unknown buyer for a handful of diamonds. The buyer turned out to be CIA operative Everett Ross. Although the deal started out smooth, it was soon sabotaged by the presence of the Dora Milaje. Realizing the deal was a set-up, Klaue opened fire on Ross, who used the briefcase of diamonds as a shield to deflect the shots. As he makes his escape, he is cornered by the Black Panther. Klaue responds by activating his prosthetic arm's sonic cannon, firing it at the Wakandan king, only for him to use a table as cover. Having caused money to explode across the casino, he makes a comedic remark about how he 'made it rain.' He then flees the scene via SUV. Busan Car Chase chases Ulysses Klaue]] While Ulysses Klaue got into his car and attempted to escape, T'Challa soon recovered from the sonic blast and chased after Klaue. Klaue's gang split up to try and confuse the Wakandans. Once Okoye and Nakia caught up to him, he decided to hang from the side of the SUV and used his prosthetic arm to fire a sonic blast at their vibranium car, completely shattering it until only metal shards and the driver's seat were left. Eventually, T'Challa caught up and caused Klaue to exit his vehicle. As he prepared to execute Klaue where he stood, he was reminded by Nakia and Okoye that he was seen doing it in the public eye. Klaue further mocked T'Challa by calling the Wakandans savages, hoping to gain a reaction from him. T'Challa was ready to kill Klaue, however, T'Challa spared Klaue, and reluctantly handed him over to Everett Ross and the CIA. Aftermath interrogated by Everett Ross]] Now in the CIA South Korean Black Site, Ulysses Klaue is placed in an interrogation room on his own. He begins to taunt T'Challa on the other side of the one-way mirror. A few minutes later, Everett Ross enters and starts to interrogate Klaue. Klaue asks Ross how much he really knows about Wakanda. Upon hearing Ross' answer, he explains that it is actually a technological marvel and not the third world country everyone believes it to be; revealing that his arm is made from modified Wakandan mining technology and that, contrary to what the world at large believes, he had not stolen the country's entire supply of vibranium but only a tiny fraction of it. Ross leaves the room, Erik Killmonger breaks into the facility and extracts Klaue by breaching the wall next to him with charges, and made his escape, still handcuffed to the interrogation chair. References Category:Events